The disclosure relates to the continuous synthesis of isooctyl nitrate in flow reactors, and more particularly to the continuous synthesis of isooctyl nitrate in a flow reactor with residence time of at least 5 seconds utilizing 90% H2SO4.
Isooctyl nitrate, also known as 2-ethyl hexyl nitrate, is an important additive to improve cetane number (CN) of diesel. Higher CN decreases the ignition point, speeding up ignition, improving engine power while reducing fuel consumption. Efficient, safe and environmentally friendly production of isooctyl nitrate is accordingly desirable.